Like Mother, Like Daughter
by heeyiitspaige
Summary: Rory convinces Jess to come back to Stars Hollow with her for Halloween, but only if she promises that they have great costumes, which they end up having. Pure Literati/JavaJunkie fluff.


**Hey guys! Here's another Literati fanfiction for your pleasure. Just a fun Halloween oneshot that I came up with. I'm dedicating this to Sam and Missy, who are actually the ones who suggested a story similar to this and then I got this idea. Love you guys!**

 **Anyway, here it is. This takes some place after season 7, but probably before the revival would take place. Luke and Lorelai are married, they have a four year old son, and Jess and Rory have been back together for about a year now.**

 ** _Also_** **, I really want to write a full-length Literati fanfic, but I'm having trouble coming up with plots. If anyone has any suggestions,** ** _please_** **let me know.**

 **That's it, enjoy, and happy Halloween!**

It was late, and as Rory walked quickly through the streets of Stars Hollow with a bag over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was October 30, the night before Halloween, and after much begging from her mom and her brother, Rory had dragged Jess and herself to Stars Hollow. Rory hadn't spent a Halloween in her hometown in years, and at four years old, William insisted that she come this year. Taking off had been the easy part, but convincing Jess to come with her had proven to be more challenging.

She and Jess shared an apartment in New York, equidistance from the Manhattan branch of Truncheon and the New York Times. They'd lived together for about six months and had been together for twice as long. Trying to get Jess to come to Stars Hollow for Halloween was difficult alright—he wanted to go to a bar, or spend the night in with his girl—but after much convincing, including some major pouting and some great sex, he finally said yes. On one condition: they needed some badass costumes.

So as Rory approached the locked diner, she had a smirk on her face; their costumes were perfect, and she thought about just _how_ perfect they were as she unlocked the door, stepped inside, re-locked it and headed to the apartment above the diner. When she came inside she spotted her boyfriend, sitting on his old bed, reading.

Jess's head popped up when he heard Rory come in and he marked his spot in his book. "Did you get it?" he asked, putting the book on the bedside table and moving so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Rory nodded, coming over to sit next to him and holding the bag open; inside was a pair of boots, a sweater and a skirt. Jess smirked.

"Mom, Luke and William are at my grandmas for dinner," Rory smirked; while she wished she had been able to go to the dinner that her family was it, she knew that if she went, she never would have been able to sneak into the house and get the stuff she needed. "You have all your stuff?" she asked.

Jess nodded towards the chair by his old desk, where his stuff was hanging off of and she turned to him after spotting it. "Told you we'd have awesome costumes," she pointed out and Jess laughed. "I never doubted you," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rory's lips, his hands on her cheeks and smiles on both of their faces.

She was the one to pull away, letting her jacket slip off onto the ground next to the bag of stuff. Rory leaned forward and kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck as his rested on her back, pressing her body against his. She smirked as she moved onto his lap, legs wrapping around his waist. The kiss turned urgent and their hands began to wander familiarly.

As Jess pulled away and attacked to her neck Rory's hands found their way into his hair, catching her breath and smirking. "And you said this wouldn't be fun," she whispered in his ear which caused Jess to pull away, looking up at his girlfriend. "You never mentioned sex in trip itinerary," he pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"I figured it was implied," she said simply and now it was Jess's turn to smirk. "God I love you," he muttered as he kissed her again, their bodies falling back onto the bed.

xxx

The next morning was Halloween, and Luke had opened up later than normal; still, the usual people flooded in. Miss. Patty, Babette, Morey, Gypsy and Kirk were scattered around the diner as Lorelai walked in with William, who was dressed as Superman.

The bell above the door caused Luke to look up and William ran inside, making a sound effect that could resemble flying as he ran up to his dad. Luke picked him up instantly and the little boy giggled, Lorelai laughed, and the rest of the town's people watched the family.

"Hello, oh wonderful husband of mine," Lorelai said as she walked over to the counter, leaning over to give Luke a quick kiss. He smiled and handed William over to Lorelai, who placed the boy on a stool and sat. "Has Rory been down yet?" she asked and Luke shook her head.

"Jess mentioned that they'd probably be sleeping late," Luke said, recalling the conversation he had with his nephew the night before. "They hit a lot of traffic, and he mentioned something about them being exhausted."

Before Lorelai could respond, however, Jess emerged from behind the curtain; the whole diner stared in confusion as the young man walked behind the counter. His presence didn't surprise them, but his choice of clothing sure did.

Jess stood behind the counter wearing a pair of jeans, work boots, a red and gray flannel, and a blue backwards baseball cap. Luke's eyes were wide as he watched his nephew walk over to a table and pull out an order pad. "What can I get for you?" he asked Kirk, who looked at the menu.

"Well Luke, I'll have an order of scramble eggs, a side of bacon and a cup of coffee. Do you have jowl bacon?" he asked as Jess wrote and he rolled his eyes. "We have regular bacon Kirk, we only have regular bacon." Before Kirk could answer he walked away and told Cesar the order.

Luke and Lorelai looked at Jess, still confused, neither knowing what to say. What was he doing? Sure, Jess was still sarcastic and witty, and would still poke fun at Luke every once in a while, but why was he dressed like him?

"Jess what are you—" Luke began to question, but just as he did Rory came out from behind the curtain. Luke stopped, his eyes widening as he and Lorelai spotted the girl.

Rory walked out in a maroon sweater, a black leather skirt and a pair of black high heal boots. Her hair was done completely differently and her walk was more confident than usual. She walked right past her brother and mother and stood in front of Jess on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hello, oh wonderful husband of mine," she said exactly as Lorelai had said just minutes before, and the two leaned over the counter and shared a quick kiss. Rory sat, leaning on the counter and Jess gave her a look. "What?" he asked.

"I've been in here for," she paused, checking her watch. "Twelve seconds, and yet for some reason, there's no coffee in front of me." Jess smirked and rolled his eyes, reaching down and grabbing a coffee mug. _Lorelai's_ coffee mug. He poured Rory some coffee and the girls face lit up.

"Angel," she said simply. "You've got wings baby."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lorelai finally said and the two looked over at her, unphased by her words. "I'll be with you in a second, ma'am," Jess said and Rory just turned to him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jess asked Rory and she shook her head. "No, just coffee. Actually can I have this to go? Michel called about an opossum or something, I don't know," Rory said, pronouncing the _o_ like she knew her mother often did.

Jess paused, looking up at Rory. "You know the _o_ is silent, right?" he said, taking her mug and pouring the coffee into a to-go cup. Rory furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What _o?_ " she asked and he sighed. "The one in opossum."

"Psh, no it's not," Rory said as she took the coffee and Jess nodded his head. "Uh, yeah, it is. It's pronounced _possum,"_ Jess commented and she brushed it off. "Tomato _tomato,"_ Rory said as she walked around the counter, pressing a kiss to Jess's lips.

Rory pulled away and smiled, straightening out his flannel before giving him a cute look and turning to leave. "Wait," he grabbed her arm to keep her put before going to the donuts, taking the top off and putting her favorite into a bag. "In case you get hungry."

"My husband's the best," Rory said simply before walking over to William. "Make sure to wait for me to go trick or treating, alright? We're sharing your candy," Rory said and William giggled. "Yes mommy." He was in on it, Rory had told her brother the day before, and she was so happy that he had remembered. "That's my boy," she ruffled his hair.

"He's not eating all of that candy," Jess said and Rory just laughed. "That's what you think," she said and turned to leave. "Cavities!" he called to her and she waved him off. "Happiness!" And with that, Rory was gone.

Lorelai and Luke watched in awe at the scene that had taken place before them, confused out of their minds and wondering a million things. But when they tried to ask Jess, he would just brush them off.

After dropping William off at school Lorelai came back to the diner and saw that Jess was still acting like Luke. Luke, however, just watched him, amazed at how well his nephew was portraying him. "Come with me," Lorelai dragged Luke into the storage space and he pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Okay, ow," he said and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I can't believe them!" Lorelai exclaimed and sighed. "They're making fun of us, mocking us in front of everyone, stealing our clothes! That's my favorite sweater Rory's wearing!"

Luke sighed, his hands resting on his wife's shoulders to calm her down and she paused. "Lorelai, it's Halloween," he said and she huffed. "They're dressed up, it's no big deal."

Lorelai sighed, looking down before a smirk came to her face. "Well two can play at this game."

xxx

Luke and Lorelai had disappeared after their conversation, leaving Jess to deal with the diner. Rory came back in and they talked about how good they had been, and how much fun it was. Rory sat at the counter and sipped coffee and Jess waited on tables, stealing glances at one another.

Later that night it was the Stars Hollow Halloween Carnival, and after Jess closed the diner up early he and Rory headed over, still in their costumes. They were having way too much fun to quit now, and after receiving a text from her mom saying she and Luke were bringing William to the carnival, Rory smiled.

"Today was fun," Jess said as he and Rory walked hand in hand through the carnival. They'd played a few games and Jess even won her a plush pumpkin, whom she had named Ernest just for him. She looked over at him and smirked, bumping her hip against his.

"I told you it would be," she said and he looked down at her, a smirk on his lips as well. Jess was about to respond when he saw something out of the corner of his eye; not something, but _someone._ In fact, two someone's. "Oh shit."

Rory turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of her mother and her husband; Luke wore a pair of black jeans, a Nirvana tee shirt and a black leather jacket that neither of them even knew he owned, and Lorelai was decked out in what looked to be Rory's Chilton uniform. William ran over to Davie as the couple approached Rory and Jess, and they eyed each other.

"Luke," Luke said to Jess, and the younger of the two tried not to laugh. "Jess," he responded, just as the two had done when Jess had come to Stars Hollow. Rory tried not to laugh as she looked at her mom, smiling.

"Daughter, evil spawn," Rory responded, addressing both her mother and Luke, the latter rolling his eyes. The foursome just eyed each other for a few seconds before they broke out into laughter.

"I can't believe you still have my Chilton uniform," Rory said through laughs and Lorelai nodded. "I can't believe your Chilton uniform _fits me!"_ she responded and they continued to laugh.

Jess shook his head. "Since when do you own a leather jacket?" Jess asked his uncle and Luke gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and Jess shrugged. "You're not exactly the leather jacket type, Uncle Luke, and that can't be mine because a) it wouldn't fit you and b) I didn't bring it."

"Well you don't strike me for the flannel wearing type either," Luke said and Rory shook her head. "He wears more than you'd think. It's actually kind of hot," she said, looking at her boyfriend.

"Okay, that's gross. I don't need to hear that about my daughter and her boyfriend," Lorelai responded and Rory looked at her. "Actually, tonight, I'm your mother," Rory said and Lorelai made a face. "Even _worse."_

The foursome laughed before heading off to find William, who was completely and utterly confused by their costumes. "You'll get it when you're older," Lorelai told her son who just nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Games!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her towards the game he say; she grabbed Jess's hand, dragging him along with her as she turned her head to look at him.

"And you said this wouldn't be fun," she said simply and Jess laughed.


End file.
